fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Mad King Gangrel
, Foolish King Gangrel |game = Fire Emblem Awakening |objective = Rout the enemy |number of allowed units = Chrom + 12 |units gained = Olivia |boss name = Gangrel |pre = Renewal |next = The Seacomers }} Mad King Gangrel is Chapter 11 of Fire Emblem Awakening. There are two chests within the chapter. This chapter takes place in Border Wastes. At the end of this chapter, Chrom will marry the female character with the highest support with him: the five candidates are the Female Robin, Sumia, Sully, Maribelle or Olivia. If he doesn't have love points with any of them, his wife will be a nameless young woman only known as the "Village Maiden" Items Drops *Dragonstone (From Gangrel) *Levin Sword (From Gangrel) *Master Seal (Hero from southwest) *Spirit Dust (Sage from the southeast) *Armorslayer (Mercenary from northwestern reinforcements) *Speedwing (Mercenary from northwestern reinforcements) Chests *Bullion (L) (Western-most chest) *Goddess Icon (Eastern-most chest) Script The script for this chapter can be found here. Strategy The enemy units in this chapter vary throughout several types, therefore it is good to have a wide variety of different classes when fighting on this map. The eastern side of this map is very magic heavy. For this reason, it's clever to send a few resistance heavy units in this direction. Be careful when using fliers for this job as some mages wield various types of wind magic which fliers are vulnerable to. Gangrel wields a Levin Sword which uses magic to attack so the resistance heavy characters that are selected will also be useful for fighting Gangrel. Enemy reinforcements pop out of the forts throughout the chapter. Enemies that can spawn from these forts include fighters, mages, mercenaries, heroes, wyvern riders, and myrmidons. As with other chapters, keeping units on the forts prevents enemy reinforcements from spawning. To get the chests, that contain a Bullion (L) in the western chest and a Goddess Icon in the eastern chest, there is a way to get it without having any of your units fall, which may be a good idea if you are on Classic Mode and do not want to lose any units, is to let the Thief on this map grab the contents of the chest and kill him before he escapes. It is very unlikely that this will, by any means, be as easy as killing a Wyvern Rider that doesn't have a Hand Axe from range with a Mage that wields powerful Wind Magic when there are no other enemy units nearby, but it is more reliable and easy than having Gaius get to the chests before the Thief does and not die. This chapter also introduces one of the most unique characters in the game, Olivia. Olivia is the only Dancer in the entirety of Awakening and she joins at the very beginning of the map. She is a very useful unit to have in the army because she has the ability to Dance, allowing a unit that has used up their turn to move again for free. The tradeoff is that Olivia is an extremely fragile unit as a level 1 Dancer, especially by this chapter where promoted units begin to appear. Though Olivia can attack and counterattack with a sword, her stats deprive her of any offensive and defensive abilities, especially on harder difficulties. Like Cleric and Priest units, it is wise to keep Olivia out of battle in this chapter as much as possible, but still able to dance for her allies to help her gain experience. Pairing Chrom with Olivia In this chapter, Chrom's 5th and final potential wife, Olivia, is introduced. However, given her late entrance, Chrom will need to fulfill certain requirements in order for the two to get married at the end of the chapter. - First: Chrom must not have achieved a C-Support with any of his other potential wives. If Chrom has a C-Support with any of the other 4, the player will have to make them marry someone else, otherwise their Support with Chrom will take priority over Olivia's. If Chrom has not built any supports with any of the 4 women yet, prevent Chrom from being near any of his potential wives until you reach this chapter or never start his C- Support with the other four should they be ready to start one. - Second: Chrom still needs to build relationship points with Olivia in this chapter, needing to earn 18 points by the end. As long as Chrom is in a Pair Up with her and engages in a battle with her, the two will get 6 support points for each battle the two participate in together. After 3 battles, they will have enough to marry at the end of the chapter. Alternatively, Olivia can dance for Chrom: it will require at least 9 dances to equate to the earlier method, but if Chrom is under-leveled or hasn't been favored by the RNG, it'll be a safer option. Reinforcements Hard Mode All enemies spawn at the beginning of the enemy turn. * Turn 3 (from the central forts, left to right) ** 1 Fighter L14 w/ Steel Axe ** 1 Mercenary L14 w/ Steel Sword ** 1 Fighter L14 w/ Steel Axe ** 1 Mage L12 w/ Elfire ** 1 Mage L12 w/ Elfire * Turn 4 (from the north-western forts) ** 1 Fighter L14 w/ Hand Axe ** 1 Mercenary L14 w/ Armourslayer* ** 1 Hero L1 w/ Steel Axe, Speedwing* * Turn 5 (from the southern forts) ** 2 Wyvern Riders L14 w/ Steel Axe * Turn 6 (from the central forts, left to right) ** 1 Fighter L14 w/ Steel Axe ** 1 Mercenary L13 w/ Steel Sword ** 1 Fighter L14 w/ Steel Axe ** 1 Mage L12 w/ Elfire ** 1 Mage L12 w/ Elfire * Turn 7 (from the north-western forts) ** 1 Fighter L14 w/ Steel Axe ** 1 Mercenary L13 w/ Steel Sword ** 1 Mage L12 w/ Fire * Turn 8 (from the southern forts) ** 2 Wyvern Riders L14 w/ Steel Axe Lunatic Mode All enemies spawn at the beginning of the enemy turn. * Turn 3 (from the central forts, left to right) ** 1 Fighter L14 w/ Silver Axe ** 1 Mercenary L14 w/ Silver Sword ** 1 Fighter L14 w/ Silver Axe ** 1 Mage L12 w/ Arcfire ** 1 Mage L12 w/ Arcthunder * Turn 4 (from the north-western forts) ** 1 Hero L1 w/ Silver Axe, Speedwing* ** 1 Fighter L14 w/ Hand Axe ** 1 Mercenary L14 w/ Armourslayer* * Turn 5 (from the southern forts) ** 2 Wyvern Riders L14 w/ Silver Axe * Turn 6 (from the central forts, left to right) ** 1 Fighter L14 w/ Silver Axe ** 1 Mercenary L14 w/ Silver Sword ** 1 Fighter L14 w/ Silver Axe ** 1 Mage L12 w/ Arcfire ** 1 Mage L12 w/ Arcthunder * Turn 7 (from the north-western forts) ** 1 Fighter L14 w/ Silver Axe ** 1 Mercenary L13 w/ Silver Sword ** 1 Mage L12 w/ Arcfire ** 2 Wyvern Riders L14 w/ Steel Axe (from the southern forts) * Turn 8 (from the central forts, left to right) ** 1 Fighter L14 w/ Silver Axe ** 1 Mercenary L14 w/ Silver Sword ** 1 Fighter L14 w/ Silver Axe ** 1 Mage L12 w/ Arcfire ** 1 Mage L12 w/ Arcthunder Category:Awakening Chapters